Cross-References to Related Applications
This application relates to the subject matter of a co-pending application by Scott A. Bottorf, entitled "Surface Texture Generator for Graphic Displays", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is Ser. No. 033,300, and to a second co-pending application by Scott A. Bottorf, entitled "Scrolling Image Memory for High-speed Avionics Moving Map Display", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the serial number of which is Ser. No. 033,297; the subject matter of both of these applications is incorporated herein by this reference.